


Meeting session

by Kimtiny



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Internet Love, Internet Relationship, M/M, Modern world, Quick Fanfic, post constant, wilson's still an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtiny/pseuds/Kimtiny
Summary: Wilson is terribly alone, and on the advice of Willow, he gets on a meeting web site. He mets a really good guy and starts building feelings. But there's an explanation why he's feeling familiar with him.





	Meeting session

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I really tried hard, I don't have a lot of time to write more but this idea was in my head and is too cute for me to not do a fanfic

“I don’t know, Willow, I just feel so lonely…” Wilson sighed

The younger girl looked at him drinking her bubble tea. It’s been one year and 3 months they were free from the shadow word Constant, they all went home. Wilson was happy at first, they were safe and comfortable. But he was again alone, and his word changed a lot, new technology, another war. It was scary, but he was home.  
He kept contact with most of the people he met in Constant. But Maxwell.  
The last time he saw the man, he was leaving his house looking lost. Maybe Wilson should have told him to stay, after all Maxwell wasn’t that bad.   
Nobody knew what the man became. Maybe he died, we can die on Earth. 

“Do you know about Meeting session dot com?”

Wilson frowned trying to understand what she was talking about. He wasn’t that familiar with Internet, he only used YouTube to watch science video.

Willow noticed his frown and sighed loud. “It’s a web site to meet people, a lot of lonely person, like you, use it. There you can find people searching for a serious relationship or just a night.”

Wilson sighed. “I’m unsure, Willow…”

The young girl sighed. “Just give me your phone.”

The man didn’t mind and gave her his cellphone, he already told her his password. She went in the play store and downloaded the app.  
She handed his phone back. Wilson looked at the app and inscribed himself with his email address.  
Willow helped him set his account. 

“Username… Do I put my real name…?”

“No! Put a nickname on it!”

Wilson nodded. “WilPer-forest?”

“Weird, but good.” Willow smiled. “Now the profile picture!” 

Wilson looked thought his pictures with her. There were pictures of his experiment, his mouses and some tree. They choose a picture of a white mouse in front of the forest.

“Now the description.” Willow smiled and wrote for him. “I’m a 33 years old man loving science and animals. I’m searching for a man, serious or not.” 

Wilson froze. “That’s… That’s exactly what I would have write…”

Willow chuckled and gave his phone back. Wilson looked at his profile smiling.

“It’s not bad.” He saved his account.

Willow grabbed his phone “Let me do this ask part!”

Wilson smiled and let her do.

“You want to meet guys… Around your age or older… For a night or more! There done!” 

Wilson sighed and took his cellphone looking at what the app showed him. A lot of men, some showed their muscles, some their faces. He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket to see it at home later.

When he got home, he fed his mouses and himself. He opened his laptop to watch video when he remembered Meeting session.   
He quickly got his account on his laptop and saw he got a huge pack of messages.  
He smiled and blushed a bit. The first message was something obscene.  
He quickly blocked the account that sent him that. He looked another message, the same.  
Wilson almost took 30 minutes just blocking guys dirty talking to him without even saying hello.   
At the end, it only stayed three accounts. One caught his attention the most.  
OnixM, the profile pic was a silhouette of a man in front of the sunset, he was backing the camera. 

OnixM: Good morning WilPer-forest. I don’t want to bother you, I just find your pfp and description really cute. 

Wilson didn’t know what ‘pfp’ meant, but a man was finding him cute! He blushed and checked on OnixM’s page account.

“Just an old and lonely man. I search to make people happy; I’m just searching one night relationship.”

Not bad. He went to the messages again. 

WilPer-forest: Hello. Thank you for finding me cute. 

He did not expect him to answer fast but there the man was.

OnixM: You are welcome.   
WilPer-forest: But why these compliments? You say you aren’t into serious relationship.  
OnixM: It’s true. But I can still make compliments.  
OnixM: So, what are you doing in your life?   
WilPer-forest: I’m not doing anything for now, but I’m searching! And you?  
OnixM: I’m a performer, well I’m trying to be. 

Wilson chuckled and continued talking with him. It was nice, just talking to someone. OnixM and him didn’t have a lot in common but he still found him great. The man was gentle and funny.   
He talked all night with him. It was nice, really nice, but he wished the man was here for real.   
He said goodnight to OnixM and went to sleep.

Next morning, he got back to talk with him. Then the morning after, and after. They talked about what happened these last years, they talked about the two great wars. OnixM then talked about his colleagues and gave tips to Wilson on how to have a job.  
Wilson felt familiar with him, like they knew for a long time. He felt like a new and big friendship builded. But at night, he couldn’t stop imagining a big man holding him in his sleep and more than just holding him.  
He wanted to know the man in real. But OnixM said he wasn’t comfortable showing his ugly face yet, Wilson wasn’t ready to show his too, so it was fine. 

OnixM: Can I ask you a question Wil?  
WilPer-forest: Of course.  
OnixM: How comes a man like you is alone?  
WilPer-forest: Oh, that’s a long story. I rather not talk about it. And why is a man like you is alone?  
OnixM: To be honest, Wil. I am alone because I can’t stop thinking about a man. I fell in love with him since the first day, but I did shit that made him go away. 

He felt sorry for him. Of course, he had to remember that OnixM wasn’t into serious relationship, but he still had a hope.

WilPer-forest: Can you tell me more? If it doesn’t bother you.  
OnixM: It doesn’t.  
OnixM: This man was all my life. He is smaller than me and had some weird hair shape, it’s cute. He got a really bad ego, but I suppose mine is worst. And he’s in love with science like you.   
WilPer-forest: I’m sorry, I understand why you don’t want serious relationship.  
OnixM: Don’t be. More I’m talking to you and more a serious relationship doesn’t seem so bad now.

Wilson blushed madly. Did he just… Did he just said he was interested in Wilson?

OnixM: I really like you.

Wilson screamed happily in his pillow and kicked the air. He was so happy; his fantasy was true!  
He had to answer but was too much excited to. He kept jumping around and laughing happily.  
He only calmed down after some minutes.

WilPer-forest: Me too. Do you want to be my boyfriend.  
OnixM: I do.

 

It’s been one month now that Wilson was with OnixM. And they finally worked on a meeting at Wilson’s place.   
He had cleaned his all house for his boyfriend. He prepared his room to be ready for him.  
He got on his best clothes for OnixM. He was fully in love with this stranger.  
Quickly he went to the place when they were supposed to meet. A road on the mountain in the city, OnixM choose this place, it was so romantic.  
Wilson took his bike and rolled until the meeting point. There he saw him, backing him and looking at the sunset. Wilson blushed and approached what he thought was his boyfriend. He gently pet the taller man’s shoulder.  
The man turned.

“Wilson?!”

“Maxwell?! What are you doing here?!” Wilson huffed not wanting Maxwell to spoil his date.

“Not your business, Higgsbury.”

“I’m waiting for someone so please leave!” He roared.

“I am too, I won’t leave” Maxwell roared back.

Wilson got away Maxwell and waited for OnixM. After 30 minutes without new he started looking around. He said he wore a rose on his vest, he had to find someone with a rose on his vest.  
He turned and saw Maxwell still waiting and sitting on a bench. Oh, oh no. He had a rose on his vest.   
Wilson blushed; it wasn’t true. He approached with his bike.

“O-Onix M…?”

“Yes?” the man looked at him and blushed. “W-Wil-“

“Yes, it’s me!” 

They both looked at each other blushing. So that was it? Wilson had a crush on Maxwell all this time? Who was this man Maxwell was in love then?! What will happen now?!  
Maxwell stood up and approached Wilson.

“Wh-What are you doing?!” the smaller man yelped.

“I’m managing to kiss you.” Maxwell said seriously.

“K-Kiss me?! After what you did?!”

Maxwell looked surprised, yeah that was probably not fair. After what he and Wilson said to each other, how intimate their relationship was thought screen. Wilson didn’t know what to do, he felt wrong. Maxwell was here, sure of what he was doing, well it looked like.  
Wilson blushed and pulled his head close on Maxwell’s chest, he groaned. The man gently set a hand on the back of his head and his shoulder.  
Maxwell said he was in love with a man, a man he hurt and was smaller than him, too much choice. Weird hair and interested in science. 

He pulled away “You are in love with Wagstaff?!”

Maxwell sighed and kissed Wilson. The small man blushed dark red and pulled away.

“You idiot…” Maxwell sighed with a smile.

Wilson hugged him close frowning. He wasn’t idiot… Just lonely without a tall man at his side.


End file.
